Crystalshine's Story
by SwagMasterFrozenBlu
Summary: Go along with Crystalshine through death and love, mate and mate. As a kit, she sees her brother as no harm. But, when they grow older, she realizes he is evil to all the clans!; Woolclan, Pillowclan, Fluffyclan, and Cavemanclan.
1. Chapter 1

**No flames please! I really like to write, and why not do something different? Enjoy the first chapter of Crystalshine's Story!**

Crystalkit opened her amazing red eyes. She looked at her sleek, shining white-lightblue pelt. Her tail was ringed with the colors of the rainbow.

"You've opened your eyes, Crystalkit!" Her mother, Beautifulface smiled. She had fur just like her, but blue eyes. Crystalkit smiled.

"What about me?" An ugly gray tom, Crystalkit's brother, Garbagekit frowned.

Beautifulface glared. "You're not beautiful, like beloved Crystalkit!"

The rainbow-tailed she-cat smiled. "And smart. Right mama?" Beautifulface smiled and nodded.

"You better get out there, Crystalkit. Meet every cat you can." Her mother called out as she left, and Garbagekit tumbled after her.

Crystalkit bumped into a muscular white tom. He had golden-green eyes with blue ears. "H-hi..." Crystalkit's cheeks turned a bright tomato red.

The tom smiled. "Crystalkit. I'm BlueEars." BlueEars licked her nose. "You're beautiful, your mother almost beats you."

"What about me?!" Garbagekit spat.

"You're too dull and plain." BlueEars glared.

"What? Atleast I'm not blue and rainbow! I'm actually normal, for Starclan's sakes!" Garbagekit's eyes glowed with madness, and he ran up to a tree, sliced it with a claw, and it fell down on the leader's den, smashing the rocks. Her brother was evil! He was also a meanie! He called her ugly!

"Bananastar!" Somecat yowled, a green she-cat, and ran for the smashed den. Crystalkit saw a yellow head sticking out of the rocks, tongue out of his mouth, eyes opened.

"I must go to Glowing Emerald to receive my 9 lives!" Creamycream, the deputy, called.

Crystalkit screeched, not able to take all of the pressure, falling on the hard muddy ground, fainting.

**Review please I'm trying lels**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like writing this story. Who likes Garbagekite?**

Crystalkit woke in the medicine den. Her bright red eyes made the dark low deepy light in the den grow brighter.

"You're awake!" The medicine cat, Bandaidstick yowls.

The whole clan ran to the entrance. Crystalkit stood on her paws, her rainbow tail flicking. "I'm okay!" She lifted her chin, padding out of the entrance. Blueears padded up to her and suddenly licked her! OMG! "You love me? LETS BE MATES!1!1!" She yowls

Blueears nodded smiling "Come on, it's your ceremony."

CRYSTAL'S CEREMOYN!1!1! OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!


	3. woolclan allegiances

Woolclan

Leader- Creamystar- creamy tome gray eyes

Deputy- Woodbark- brown tom brown eyes

Med cat- Bandaidstick- skin colored tom with a white mark on back black eyes

App- NO APP OMG

_warriors_

Orangepeel- orange she-cat smells like ornges blue eyes

Wolfhowl- gray tabby tom red eyes

Italicizedletter- white she-cat always walks slanted

Puddledroplett- clear tom w/ gray legs white eyes

Toiletpaper- black tom red eyes

bluepaws- red shecat wit bleu eyes

_apps_

Wirepaw- long gray tom

Plumpaw- fat really dark purple she-cat with icy green eyes

_queens kites_

Beautifulface- light blue she-cat w/ rainbow tail blue eyes

kites-

Crystalkitee- light blue she-cat with a rainbow tail red eyes

Garbagekit- Tall gray tom- Green eyes

_elders_

booleg- red tom with red legs and red feet and red ears and red eyes


	4. Chapter 3

"Crystalkit, from this moment one, you shall be known as Crystalpaw." Creamystar smiled. "I will mentor you."

"Crystalpaw!1! Crystalpaw!11!11!" The clan cheered.

"GASP!" Beautifulface said. "My daughter has leader for a mentor!" Crystalpaw grinned widely. Her brother, Garbagepaw, had gotten Orangepeel for a mentor.

"Come on, let's go, Crystalpaw." Creamystar called from the other side of camp.

"Coming!" Crystalpaw called back, her rainbow tail waving happily. She ran toward her leader, now her mentor also, and they headed off to the forest. Suddenly, Crystalpaw smelled fox!1!1!1 She ran toward the fox and sliced it with a claw! It fell down unmoving. Crystalpaw killed a fox! On her first day an apprentice too!

Creamystar carried the fox back to camp and set it down on the clearing. The clan cheered. Garbagepaw glared at her. Her brother was mean!

"We shall feast on the fox tonight!" Crystalpaw ordered to the clan. Everycat started tearing intestines and liver out of the fox.

**no flames plz**


	5. Chapter 4

**STOP FLAMEING!**

**GuestNO- i will not kill myself! ur so mean!**

Crystalpaw had been training for 4 moons now. She'd been to all the gatherings and had even met a Fluffyclan tom, Brightshadow. She was off to meet him now. The lightblue she-cat noticed the black and flame tom smiling as she walked up to him.

"Hi!" Brightshadow smiled, quickly licking her chek.

"Brightshadow, I have something to say!"

"What?!"

"I'm expecting kits!1!1111!" Crystalpaw yowled. "This is your fault!" She sliced his throat open and killed him. She ran to her clan crying.

**What will happen next!? What will happen to the kites? Will Fluffyclan found out she killed Brightshadow?!**


End file.
